


Arkham.A. High

by 395428jarley



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Healthy Relationships, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Other, Romantic Friendship, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/395428jarley/pseuds/395428jarley
Summary: Harleen starts at her new school where she meets and makes friends. And soon meets the man of her dreams.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Joker, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Arkham.A. High

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in looonnnggg time. I'm a bit rusty so bare with me. anyways I hope you all will enjoy this, thank you and good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated this one since the other had lots of errors.

HARLEY'S P.O.V...

I stared up at the house in front of me. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was a white, two-story, with big enough backyard, their steps leading up to the door, a porch, and a back patio. The front had lots of space, we're close to our neighbors but there's a high spiked fence with my special lock pad with a door phone on it that it is keeping us apart. Which was good cause I don't want to deal with any neighbors. Anyway, the house has two bedrooms, three bathrooms two in our rooms, a kitchen, a basement, and a living room. You may think this too much for 17-year-old who shouldn't alone while their parents are out on business trips across the world every single day and only come home on odd days. Leaving their two kids alone at their new home to fend for themselves. But it isn't, besides I have my baby sister, Lucy. She's six and is all the family I need. 

I headed up the stairs and into the house. If you couldn't tell already were moving into a new house. In a "lovely" city called Gotham, known for its crime and sad weather. Thankfully the sad weather isn't here...yet. We're moving into the outskirts of the city. Our house isn't far from the city but it isn't close either. But we are close to our new school. So much so that we can walk there.

Me and my sister are bringing the boxes inside from the back of the moving van. A few guys are helping us with big stuff like the fridge, stove/oven, and other large appliances/furniture. So far they bought in everything and placed everything in there place. they were nice and pretty quiet only asking where to put this and how does it look. I just hope they not expecting a big tip.

After what seems like hours, me, Lucy, and the guys are finished loading all the boxes, appliances, and furniture into the house. The guys had left only receiving 10 dollar tip for their work. Like I said not a big tip would be given to them. Now it's just was me, Lucy, and like 1-45 boxes to unpack. But it was 6 and we haven't eaten since we got on the road. I turned to Lucy, who was looking at the boxes probably trying to find hers."Lucy, wanna get something to eat before we start unpacking?" " she turned to me and shook her head up and down. "Alright, where do you wanna go? MC-Donald, KFC, or maybe I can order a pizza?" Lucy thought for a minute until she signed her hands P, I, Z, Z, A. "Alright pizza it is, let me see if these a Little Caesars around here." I grabbed my phone from my pocket opened it and went to see. Here's the number, after I called and ordered our pizza. We found the boxes that have the plates. Our pizza arrived about 45 minutes later, we ate and soon began to unpack.

First was the kitchen. The plates we went into the sink, the other dishes were put away into the cabinets. The rest of the pizza went into the fridge after I plugged it in of course. After all the kitchen stuff we were cut short due to us beginning to become tired. So we instead unpacked and laid out our sleeping bags, Pajamas and picked out our clothes for school tomorrow.

"We'll finish unpacking after school okay?" I looked over at Lucy, she was finishing buttoning up her pjs, her sleeping bag laid out on the couch. She turns and looks and nodding her head. After I had put on my pjs. We laid down into our sleeping bags, sleep slowing consuming us till we were fast asleep.


End file.
